Homework and Colouring Books
by Skittles24-7
Summary: A one-shot between Yuusuke and Wataru


**Warning:** OOC-ness. Probably wrong name calling, (ie: like what Wataru or any of them call each other by). Bad punctuation and spelling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of brother conflict that have been mentioned in this FAN fic of mine. They belong to the original author and that it's about it.

**Title: Homework and Colouring Books**

Summary: A one-shot between Yuusuke and Wataru.

"Yuu-kun, can you play with Wataru?" the small boy questioned as he looked up at his nii-chan sitting at the dinning table, furiously trying to do his math homework with no such luck on his side.

"Sorry Wataru but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Why don't you go find one of the others and see if they can play with you," he suggested, not once looking away from his books and the sheet of homework he just couldn't get.

All of it, the numbers and the equation almost driving him completely mad. And though he wanted to do it himself, determined to prove that he can do it himself, maybe he should ask one of his older brothers for help, Ukyo or Kaname specifically, since maths really wasn't one of his strongest points but it was one of theirs.

Now Wataru knew and understood that his nii-chans could be a bit too busy to play with him but he was also stubborn, especially since he really wanted to spend some time with Yuu-kun as they hadn't had time together as of late.

Though, before any thought of finding help could take a stand in the redheads mind, the sounds of a chair scrapping against the wood floor went off, as the same chair bumped against his own.

"What are you doing Wataru?" Yusuke wondered, eyebrows rose as he watched his youngest brother with a colouring book and some colouring pencils awkwardly climb onto the chair he had placed next to him and plonk himself there, putting all the materials onto the table with a smile.

"Wataru's going to sit next to Yuu-kun until he finishes so then we can play together," he reasoned, smiling up at the redhead.

"Are you sure? I might be a while, you might get bored," he stated, curious to what his brother would say next.

"That's alright. I know that Yuu-kun is busy, but you can't be busy all night. So that is why I'm going to wait, but don't too long okay, Yuu-kun," he responded, smiling up at his brother.

And maybe that's the encouragement boost Yuusuke needed, "Alright, otouto," he smiled, ruffling his hand through the small boy's hair.

"What are you guys doing?" Masaomi queried, curious as he looked down the stairs where Kaname and Ukyo were hiding behind the wall and looking into the kitchen and dinning room area.

"Shhh," Kaname demanded, putting his forefinger in front of his lips, looking angrily at his older brother. And since he wasn't giving any answers, Ukyo gave one as he waved his hand and pointed a finger into where they were looking.

Without a shrug of his shoulders, he made his way down the stairs, stood behind Ukyo and looked over his shoulders.

At the dinner table was Yuusuke doing his homework, while Wataru sat next to him and was colouring.

"What colour should I use next Yuu-kun?' Wataru ask, looking up at his nii-san.

"This colour," he stated, dropping his own pen and grabbing onto the red pencil, before he started colouring.

"You so good at this, Yuu-kun," Wataru complimented, a pout forming on his lips.

"I've just had more practice then you that's why. You just need to keep practicing and you'll get as good as me one day," Yuusuke announced, putting the pencil down, finished before he picked up his pen again and went back to doing his own work.

"Okay. Then this can be Wataru's homework," he declared, holding up a blue pencil in his hand in triumph for his idea.

"So does that mean we're going to do our homework together then," he enquired, looking expectantly down at his brother.

"Yup. So then Wataru can spend more time with Yuu-kun," the 10-year-old boy cheered, definitely happy with this idea.

"Sounds like a plan," Yuusuke agreed, just as happy with the idea as well.

"I've never seen Yuu-kun so happy doing his homework," Kaname declared, surprise expression all over his face as he looked between Ukyo and Masaomi.

"I don't think it's the homework he's happy about, but the fact that he gets to spend time with otouto," Ukyo corrected, pushing up his silver spectacles, glancing back at the two.

"Yeah since Yuu-kun has been busy with school and such, those two haven't spent much time together as they usually do," Masaomi put in, nodding as he glanced back at the two, happy as can be.

Yuusuke and Wataru weekly gaming tournaments could no longer be heard through the house as of the past few weeks since the redhead has been struggling, as per usual, through his homework specifically maths and hasn't had the time to take breaks of either short or longer.

Most of them have offered to help him, but like always, he was being stubborn and wanted to do it all himself.

Sometimes he's got to commemorate Yuusuke for wanting to do it himself, it was in the Asahina blood nonetheless, since they've all wanted to prove, to not just themselves but their fellow brothers that they can do it without any help. But he also knows that some of them, most of them have taken it a little too far and some of the consequences were a little messy.

"Stop worrying Masaomi. Yuusuke well be fine," Ukyo dropped a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze knowing exactly what his thoughts were coming up with.

"Yeah I know," Masaomi sighed, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, definitely knowing that their brother will be alright, all of them because as always their family and family stick together.

**THE END**

So that ending wasn't suppose to go like that since it was meant to be all happy, happy. But I wrote it, left it , done.

I hope you like.

PEACE, minna-san.


End file.
